1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dot printing apparatus with a dot print head in which a plurality of printing wires are installed, and particularly to a printing apparatus in which the secondary bounce of the printing wires caused when the printing wires are returned to a fully retracted position can be effectively controlled.